


Where Is He?

by saphearra



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Protective Thorin, and thorin goes slightly crazy, apprently the barrelrider doesn't know how to ride barrels very well, bilbo is missing, he fell off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphearra/pseuds/saphearra
Summary: After riding down the lake with barely of any of their lives in tact, Thorin and the company notice that Bilbo isn't amongst them. But where did he go, and will they be able to find him?





	1. Where Did He Go?

Thorin repeatedly looked left and right, thrashing his head for a chance to spot his burglar.

It was hard to do this considering he was trying to keep his limbs from threatening orcs, as well as hold his balance in that stupid barrel.

Not to mention the struggle to keep the whole company together while escaping from the elves.

But the burglar, always the burglar, stayed on his mind. He was looking back to see if poor little Bilbo had finally made it into a barrel or was still holding on to someone else's for dear life.

He was still searching when they had slowed to a stop, away from both orcs and elves, and were beginning to unload themselves.

When he counted his friends and didn't notice a cute blushing face amongst them he bellowed, "Where is Master Baggins?"

All alert in an instant, the company scanned the area around them even checking in other barrels.

"Maybe he is still back there."

"Nay. I thought I saw him with us the whole time."

"I saw him on his own barrel maybe he didn't flow as fast."

"The elves took 'em."

"What about the orcs."

The whole company spoke in a jumble and Thorin's panic-stricken face began to get red watching his company get nowhere and talk over each other.

He yelled, "Enough. Let's go back up and find him."

He turned around quickly and began to walk with all thoughts on his mind.

Orcs. Elves. Torture...he could have drowned... And it would be all Thorin's fault. If he had just left him alone in Bag-End or forced him to stay in Rivendell this wouldn't have happened.

Deeply over his shoulder he commanded, "Search the waters. Make sure he has not drowned."

Saying those words made his throat burn and eyes teary, but he kept moving faster and faster scanning the water until he felt a hard hand hit his shoulder.

He turned around and faced Dwalin, his faithful friend staring at him with a sorrowful look.

"Thorin. We can't go back. It's too dangerous."

Dwalin uncharacteristically shuffled his feet and said sadly, "Master Baggins is probably gone. And by slim chance he is still there, we can not risk this journey for him."

Taken aback beyond words, Thorin stared at him wide eyed and never felt such a strong urge to smack someone across the face. He looked over Dwalin's shoulder to spot a half-embarrassed and half-agreeing company behind him. Heads bowed to the ground and tossing the dirt around with their feet.

He turned his head back to Dwalin.

Coldly he said, "Is this what you all want? To turn your back on Bilbo? After all he did for us?"

He faced the whole company completely now.

"How many times did he come saving us? And running back for us? When he could have been long gone. And what do we do in return? Invade his household. Damage his pride. Insult his culture. And now we are leaving him to die?"

They stood there so quiet that their breath didn't even make a sound.

Balin spoke softly, "We know this. But Thorin, the odds are against us. Don't you think Bilbo would want us to keep going?"

Thorin hissed, "You speak as if he is dead."

Again the company gave him a single solemn look.

Thorin shook his head as he fought back a tear remembering how much unkindness he had shown the poor hobbit, when Bilbo deserved none of it.

He thought of all the things he deep down really wanted to have said and should have done.

He wished he cradled the hobbit in his arms and sat with him discussing their home lives. Watching the smaller man's smile and his tiny dimples as Thorin made him laugh. The feeling Bilbo's gentle breath as he slept under Thorin's arm.

He would do it all over if he could. But he can't. So it's the future he is trying to make better...Unless it's too late.

Thorin turned and faced his friends fully with drippy eyes and a pale face, "I cannot leave him."


	2. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chillbro Swaggins where art thou? They are looking for you!

The determination and fire in Thorin's eyes did not dwindle, and the company knew that meant one thing, that they weren't leaving until they found traces of Bilbo. No reasoning, treasure, gold, or kingdom could convince Thorin Oakenshield to walk towards the Lonely Mountain without his burglar.

So with somber and nearly hopeless hearts the company walked back towards Mirkwood and searched for Bilbo.

Ori shuffled towards Bofur who was near him, "I hope we find him. You don't think it's too late do you?"

Bofur sighed heavily and whispered back, "I don't know. Bilbo is a strong lad. He always seems to come back when everything is against us. I just hope our _King_ doesn't kill himself in the process of looking for him…No matter what has become of the poor lad."

Ori and Bofur let their eyes linger to Thorin's figure that steadily kept the lead, sweat pouring off every inch of his body, and pale face looking left and right. He kept muttering to himself, having the appearance of a mad man.

Balin sighed and looked at Bofur, after overhearing him, "It wouldn't matter if we dragged Thorin to Erebor. He was never going to rule without that hobbit."

"Or live," Ori chimed in.

They all shared a smirk, but a sad one. The whole company had seen the way their leader stared at the small man, and how in return Bilbo would offer tiny smiles and shared laughs with the other. It's been _years_ since they've heard Thorin laugh.

It was getting late and Kili's leg was beginning to kill him, although he wouldn't say so. He sat on a tiny boulder for moment trying to catch his breath. Fili grimaced at his brother's injury, and stayed while Kili rested a bit, beckoning for everyone else to keep going.

Thorin turned around noticing his nephews had stopped and moved to confront them. With tired eyes he gazed at his company. They all were moving pretty slow and looked quite exhausted.

He sighed heavily and rubbed his head, "All of you stay here. Rest for tonight, I am going to continue only for a bit. I will be back soon. Dwalin keep watch."

He made his way to turn around quickly.

"Thorin wait, we are going to go with you. We can't let you go alone it's too dangerous. Besides…he's our burglar too."

The future King smiled softly at young Kili's words, despite the pain he felt in his heart. His determination would make him a great prince.

He found his nephew beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay Kili. You are needed here."

He looked at Kili's leg, "Besides, rest."

"You cannot go alone."

"I am a grown dwarf. I will be fine."

He faced the company now, "I will be okay."

They watched him walk until they could only see his head in the distance.

Balin shook his head slowly, "His stubbornness may kill him."

Bomber threw himself down and shook the entire ground, "For Mahal's sake I hope he finds him _now_."

The rest of them grunted in complete agreement.

By the time the company was out of earshot and eyesight, Thorin had begun to cry. He felt the tears fall slowly at first, but by time he took two more steps he had to stop because he could no longer see in the midst of his sobbing.

His heart felt heavy and his body felt so weak. He was so drained and so tried and so very, very worried.

_He can't be dead. He can't be dead. He can't be dead._

He sat still for a moment trying to think of where Bilbo could be.

_Perhaps hiding somewhere. He found land and is looking for us as we speak. Yes, he has to be._

He leaned with his back against tree trying to calm his breathing.

_But what about the orcs? The elves?_

He ripped himself from the tree and looked around him, the panicking coming back full force.

_I should keep going._

Getting up he began to head further, hoping to find at least one clue.

He walked closer to the water—which he had been following it the whole time, in case Bilbo was to be found in the lake.

He threw some of the liquid on his face, hoping it would wake him up a bit and focus him. He looked in his reflection. His eyes were baggy and red, his hair was ragged, and he held his lips in a slack frown. His whole appearance was alarming. He was so pale, it looked as if all the life had been sucked from his veins. He stared at himself with disgust, splashing the water frustrated at his own being.

_How could I, a future king have done something as stupid as this? I should never even think of the word KING. I even look worthless and now I have completely lost everything dear to me. I should have never left the Blue Mountains. And more importantly I should have never let him get hurt._

_How could I be so stupid?_

He hung his head so low and with both knees on the ground he prayed to Mahal for some miracle.

A soft breeze went by , and opening his eyes he took one last look into his reflection.

Thorin heard the soft sound of the water stirring. Alert for whatever was in the lake, he stared at the tiny ripples in front of him and followed them. His eyes traveled to the middle of the lake where a lonely barrel, with a little arm hanging on limply, bobbled along. Bilbo's head was lying on the side, his eyes closed.

He felt his heart and soul striking with hope and power, as well as some fear for the hobbit's health.

Running into the water Thorin screamed to the top of his lungs.

"BILBO."


	3. I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, we found him!

Thorin galloped in the water and grasped Bilbo into his arms. He moved so quick that Bilbo almost screamed thinking him to be an orc.

Bilbo's eyes were so weary but his smile was so big. He was never happier to see anyone in his life.

After staring into each other's eyes for a moment, the hobbit wrapped his arms around the dwarf with tiny happy sobs. Keeping his grip like a suction cup he let Thorin carry him out of the water.

As soon as his foot hit land the dwarf released the hobbit and sat him on the ground scanning and searching for wounds, cuts, and bruises.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

Bilbo felt his arms and legs being lifted and his sides being checked all in a matter of moments.

Waving his arms he yelled, "Thorin."

"What? What is it. Where does it hurt? Come on I'll take you back to the camp, Oin will have something to help."

"No! I am fi— Wo-ah, hold on!"

Thorin wasn't listening as he swung the hobbit back into his arms practically racing through the trees to return to the company.

_Why didn't I make Oin come? Then he wouldn't have to suffer so long. Who knows how much Bilbo is wounded. How stupid could I honestly be?_

While he was in his thoughts, Bilbo had been trying to snap Thorin out of his daze. He shook him and yanked him, all while calling his name.

Finally he yelled at him.

"THORIN OAKENSHIELD!"

Taken by surprise, the dwarf halted and looked at the small being he held, giving him his full attention.

"Yes, what's wrong? What is it? Should I go fast—"

"Shh. I'm okay."

Blue eyes met green ones.

"Really I am…Now let me down!"

He set the hobbit softly on his toes and studied him once more.

Spotting his careful stare, Bilbo huffed but gave a small smile placing a hand on Thorin's cheek.

"I. Am. Fine. I am just tired. And you look exhausted."

Admittedly Thorin was beyond exhausted. He hadn't been able to rest since Bilbo had gone missing.

Bilbo grabbed the other's hand and guided them to sit on the ground.

"Where is the company exactly? Did you just leave them?"

"I left them, they needed rest. I decided to search for you a while longer."

"You're too courageous. I am really honored you came back to get me."

"Don't ever have doubts that I wouldn't."

Bilbo, who was absently picking at grass, gazed up at his counterpart.

"I would never continue this journey without you."

"I feel like I don't help much."

"Bilbo don't ever say that. You have saved us times and times again. And you have personally saved me many times. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"What do you mean?"

"See the thing is Bilbo…I feel—You make me…"

Looking for his words he muttered in frustration, "how do I say this?"

"How to say what? You can tell me anything, you know that?"

"How can I tell you how much I love you so that you can understand that you mean the world, the moons, the sun to me. That you became my home and that I almost lost you and I have never felt so alone, scared, and astray. What words can describe my heart every time I see your face, but also every time I remember how awful I treated you."

Bilbo had been staring at the others man's face with struck wonder and a pounding heart.

One tear caught in Thorin's eye. He continuously looked at the ground catching his breath while also trying to figure out what hit him to confess like that. He had just started saying words and he just couldn't stop. He just poured out his heart and his soul onto the one person he trusted the most. He wasn't sure how conveying his emotions would ever feel, but he didn't suspect it would be this relieving.

"Thorin…Look at me."

Bilbo lifted the other man's face in both hands and held him there. After a moment, he giggled and pressed their lips together.

Shocked but welcoming, Thorin returned the gesture and gripped Bilbo even closer.

Pulling back, Bilbo placed his tired head back on the dwarf's chest, "I love you too."

After a few moments of peaceful silence Bilbo whispered, "I'm glad you found me."

"I wouldn't have stopped until I did."

"I—I was so afraid. I thought I wasn't going to see you again. I—"

"Shhhh, It's okay. I will protect you. I promise. We're okay."

Bilbo hugged the dwarf tighter as Thorin wrapped his arms around him. Lifting the hobbit as he hoisted himself up, he made his way slowly back to the camp with the one he loved drifting to sleep on his shoulder.

Thorin wasn't sure what was going to happen from there on out, but he did know that keeping Bilbo safe would be one of those things.

For even all the gold in the world could not match what a smile on Bilbo's face did to his heart.

Kissing his love's forehead he whispered softly, "Sleep easy, Bilbo. I got you now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahg, I know this is kind of short, but I hope many of you like it in the end. :)  
> -Saph


End file.
